B.L.O.W.
B.L.O.W. is the 16th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 40th episode overall. Earl takes on #101 on The List, "Stole a girl's identity." The girl turns out to be Liberty Washington, Joy's half-sister she never knew about. She is the one person that could help her get sympathy from the jury by agreeing to let Joy be the surrogate mother to Liberty and Ray-Ray. The problem, Joy and Liberty are enemies. Earl and Randy try to help Liberty get noticed by a talent scout from the Black Ladies of Wrestling so Earl can cross her off his list. Episode guide Joy approaches Randy and Earl in the Crab Shack. She tells them about a meeting with Doug who did a background check on her and it seems Joy has a half-sister, the result of her father's multiple "multi-racial" extra-marital affairs. Shocked, Joy tells Earl her half-sister is Liberty Washington, a sworn enemy since kindergarten. Earl recalls Joy and Liberty's difficult past relationship, which has grown worse over the years. He remembers how he and Joy stole Liberty's credit card once, and went on a shopping spree - even paying for a homeless man's laser eye surgery. Ashamed, Earl writes up this event on his karma list: "Stole a girl's identity". To make up for stealing her identity, Earl and Randy pay a visit to Liberty's house Liberty has known since childhood that she is Joy's half-sister. Earl learns Liberty is the star of a Camden County's women wrestling team, Black Ladies of Wrestling. To make her act more controversial, she pays her neighbor to dress up as a Klan member named Klanimal. She also shares double billing with her husband Ray-Ray, who plays her badly-beaten manager. An overjoyed Randy replaces Ray-Ray as Liberty's partner-in-crime. Joy tries to find ways to make herself more sympathetic to the jury. She decides that "getting impregnated" will help her from getting "incarcerated". Darnell doesn't want another child. Frustrated, Joy tells Earl she needs to "get knocked up", but he declines the invitation. She asks Randy but to no avail. Ray-Ray tells Liberty he wants a child, but Liberty insists she must continue to pursue her wrestling dreams. As Earl watches on, he realizes how he can help them. He wonders how he can convince the half-sisters to have a baby together. He explains the difficult surrogacy process to an excited Ray-Ray and Liberty and Joy and Darnell. Meanwhile, a fawning Catalina is still head over heels in love with Randy. When Earl reveals the pairing to the interested parties, he is met with angry resistance. "I'd rather have a pitbull stick a litter of puppies in me than carry this woman's demon child!" says Joy. Liberty retaliates with, "That pitbull would have to be pretty drunk to knock you up!" Earl takes his seat at the wrestling show. Lady Liberty appears alongside Randy. Unfortunately, Randy doesn't take well to the crowd's jeers and jibes and is booed off the stage. The Klanimal appears, but in a surprise twist, it's Joy. The pair fight viciously and Liberty confides to Joy how much she resented not having a dad. Although Joy loses the violent wrestling match, she feels sorry for her deprived half-sister and they become fast friends. Liberty is offered a lucrative wrestling title and becomes a "black lady of wrestling". Overjoyed, the sisters decide to make up and Joy agrees to be Liberty's surogate. Notes * Some of the Items purchased on Liberty's credit card: ** - A shopping spree ** - A homeless man's eye surgery to become butler for a day ** - Tickets to Graceland ** - Renting jet skis in Tennessee ** - Randy's tap dancing lessons ** - A tanning bed ** - Jimmey Buffett tickets * In this episode we learn that Joy trims her pubic hair in the shape of, as Randy puts it, a "fuzzy lightning bolt", or at least she did in this situation. * It's wrong that Darnell is passing out cigars at the end of the episode, since Ray-Ray is the father, and it's usually done at the childs birth. * Joy mentions Earl taking care of Darnell's child, while stating the latter should take care of his. It is revealed in the finale that Dodge is Earl's son, so Darnell was taking care of Earl's child. * The episode title "BLOW" is a pun on GLOW which stood for Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, a syndicated womens wrestling show from the late '80s. Flashbacks * Joy's father having extra marital affairs in 1967, 1973 and 1981, with black women. * A young Joy and young Liberty fighting over who is going to erase the chalkboard in 1980 calling each other "Road-whores". * A teen Joy and a teen Liberty exchanging barbs during a debate in class. * Joy backing up over Liberty, Liberty slashing her tire, and joy threating her with a "Home-made Blowtorch" (hair spray & lighter). This flashback is when Earl steals Liberty's credit card. List Introduced and crossed off in this episode * #101 Stole a girl's identity. Featured music * "I Can Help" by Billy Swan * "Family Affair" by Sly and the Family Stone Memorable quotes *'Catalina:' Are you guys done with this gum on the side of the TV? *'Randy:' Pink gum, yes. Green gum, no. *'Joy:' This is for slashin' my tires. *'Liberty:' That's for trashing my credit rating! *'Joy:' And this is for makin' out with that Math teacher when you knew he had a crush on me! *'Liberty:' Not my weave, not my weave. *'Talent Scout (Mr. Saticoy):' Damn! A deweaving, now you can't fake that. *'Ray-Ray:' I better go get that hair. *'Randy:' You, go to the back of the bus! *'Earl:' Randy, may have had the perfect head for wrestling, but his heart was a little too soft, and he just couldn't take the booin'. *'Randy:' I'm not really The Man. I'm Randy and I'm nice. I like black people, I love Oprah especially when she acts black. *'Liberty:' Come on, let's go! *'Joy:' Darnell?! *'Darnell:' Sorry baby, sometimes I just respond to yellers. *'Darnell:' What's your little man's name? *'Ray-Ray:' Oh, this right here is Mr. Bearded Dragon. Yours? *'Darnell:' Mr. Turtle. Call me if you ever interested in settin' up a play date. *'Ray-Ray:' Oh, that be nice. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Dale Dickey as Patty Guest starring * Tamala Jones as Liberty Washington * DJ Qualls as Ray-Ray Washington * Jonathan Slavin as Doug * M. Darnell Suttles as Mr. Saticoy * Bess Fanning as Karen * Marnie Crossen as Teacher * Kelli Goss as Teen Joy * Gigi Goff as Young Joy * Arreale Davis as Teen Liberty * Brooklin Yearwood as Young Liberty * Sam Menning as Homeless Guy * Jon Hughes as Man Category:Episodes 216